


Team Building Activities

by sunnygoetze



Series: Pissslut Taeyong [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omorashi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnygoetze/pseuds/sunnygoetze
Summary: Taeyong collapsed on the floor, exhausted and panting. Turning his head, he saw half his fellow members had done the same. They had been practicing for hours with little to no breaks.Now that he wasn't moving and had nothing else to focus on, he felt the massive pressure in his bladder. He hissed in pain, rubbing his knees together discretely.orTaeyong pisses himself as the others watch
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Pissslut Taeyong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820347
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Team Building Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I'd never written anything remotely sexual but put Taeyong and piss together and I've written three fics in less than 24 hours. I think a mature rating should be okay for this one tho.
> 
> Most members are only mentioned briefly but they are all active participants.

Taeyong collapsed on the floor, exhausted and panting. Turning his head, he saw half his fellow members had done the same. They had been practicing for hours with little to no breaks. 

Now that he wasn't moving and had nothing else to focus on, he felt the massive pressure in his bladder. He hissed in pain, rubbing his knees together discretely. 

"Hyungie." Donghyuck stood over him holding out a bottle of water. "You have to stay hydrated." Taeyong opened his mouth to protest. He didn't think hydration was his problem. "Hyung, you always tell us to drink water during breaks."

Taeyong bit his lip. The maknae was right. Taeyong had to set a good example for the other members as their leader. 

He pushed himself into a seated position and reached for the bottle. Donghyuck beamed as he handed it over before skipping off to bother Mark.

Taeyong sighed, wiping at the sweat on his brow as he took a drink. Johnny came over and sat next to him, pulling his smaller boyfriend into his lap. 

"Hi baby," he muttered, pressing soft kisses to Taeyong's neck. "You good?" Taeyong nodded, turning his head to rest in the crook of Johnny's neck. 

"Have to pee," he admitted.

Johnny's brow furrowed. "Why are you drinking water then?"

"Donghyuck." The single word explanation was enough. 

"Ah," Johnny replied. "Well let's get you to the bathroom." Taeyong smiled as Johnny ushered him up. He began to stand but felt a sharp pang in his abdomen as a small spurt of liquid excited him.

"Fuck," he whispered. 

"Yong?"

"Johnny," he whimpered.

"What is it?" The older boy's voice was laced with concern. He tightened his grip on Taeyong in the hope of comforting him but it just put more pressure on his bladder. Taeyong gasped loudly as more piss trickled out, drawing the attention of the members.

Jaehyun groaned, seeing their position. "Seriously, hyungs? Can't you wait til we get back to the dorm?" Jungwoo cackled at the distraught expression on Jaehyun's face.

Taeyong turned his head to Johnny, wide eyed and panicking. "I'm gonna piss myself."

"Right here?"

"Johnny I can't move," Taeyong pleaded, tears in his eyes. 

"That's okay, it's okay. Think I can carry you?" Taeyong shook his head, gasping for breath. 

"If you move me at all it'll come out."

"Fuck that's hot."

"Johnny!" 

"Sorry babe, it's true though."

"Um guys, is everything okay?" Taeil questioned, creeping toward them.

"Everything's fine!" Taeyong exclaimed. He had to keep the other members away. They couldn't seem him like this, so desperate that he was about to wet himself in the practice studio.

"It doesn't look fine," Yuta tried, joining Taeil in his approach.

"I-" Tears began to spill down Taeyong's face as his hands dropped to his crotch and squeezed. There was no way he could hold it any longer otherwise. He blushed, embarrassed at losing himself so pathetically in front of the members.

"Hyung?" Doyoung asked. Taeyong was now crying softly in Johnny's arms, panting as he tried to hold himself together. 

"Johnny," he called. Johnny raised a hand to pet his hair in reassurance as he hushed him. "Johnny I can't."

"It's okay baby, it's okay. Just let go. I've got you." Taeyong shook his head back and forth in disbelief. How could Johnny be encouraging this? "Come on Yong. Don't you want everyone to know how good you are for me?" Taeyong felt Johnny harden against his ass. They played like this often but never around the other members. It was always just the two of them, soaking each other in piss, having holding competitions to determine who got their dick sucked. They had discussed doing something like this in public before but not with their friends in their workplace. 

"Johnny," Taeyong whined.

"You're a good boy, right baby?" 

"Fuck," Mark breathed.

"There's a mop in the storage closet. Nobody else needs to know. You can let go." With that Johnny pressed down just above his pubic bone.

Taeyong moaned in relief as his piss was forced out of him. It showed immediately through his grey sweats as it flowed down his thighs and settled on the wooden floor. He could hear the other members taking deep breaths as Taeyong closed his eyes and relaxed against Johnny's chest, letting the wetting happen. Johnny pulled him in to kiss him through it, palming himself through his shorts. 

He was startled away from Taeyong's mouth when a deep moan ripped from across the room. He met eyes with Donghyuck, a hand down the front of Mark's pants and whispering - no doubt filthy things - in his ear. 

"Taeyong, open your eyes." Taeyong blinked at his boyfriend confusedly. "Look at Mark, baby. Look how hot you're making him. You're so sexy when you piss in your own pants." Taeyong smiled, he turned, looked straight at Doyoung, and ground down harshly on Johnny's dick as he let his piss flow faster, the puddle beneath him growing ever bigger. Doyoung looked shocked at being singled out but took the permission given to him. He lowered his hand and pushed underneath the waistband of his shorts. Pulling on his dick, he began to groan softly, eyes not leaving Taeyong's soaking, squirming form. 

The other members followed the examples being set, all pulling their cocks out and stroking furiously. 

"Look how desperate you made everyone. All with your regular pissbaby ways. I bet they'll all cum so fast." Taeyong whimpered. "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? I bet you'd like it even more if they all came on your face." Taeyong melted at the suggestion.

"Johnny," Taeyong pleaded as his flow finally stopped. "I want it." 

Johnny's eyes darkened. 

"Hey guys," Johnny called. "The pissbaby would like it a lot if you could all cover his face in your cum." There was a delay as the members gaped at him before they rushed towards the two on the floor all at once, tripping over themselves in their haste.

Taeyong purred under the attention, sticking his tongue out in preparation. 

"Oh my gosh," Mark stuttered, immediately cumming across Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong blinked, tongue darting out to taste. He licked a bit up and swallowed, humming in pleasure. 

"Thank you Mark." That statement had Yuta painting him in white, followed shortly after by Jungwoo. Taeyong giggled, rubbing a finger through the cum and suckling on it.

It wasn't long before all the members came in streaks over Taeyong's angelic features. All except Johnny. Taeyong turned pleading eyes on his boyfriend. 

"If you mop up quickly I'll fuck you in your piss stained trousers when we get home." 

They had never seen Taeyong move so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tyongiefebreeze)


End file.
